twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Twilight girl/Breaking dawn reveiw!!!
My Breaking dawn reveiw (spoiler alert) '' --0093939e3paul.jpg -0Breaking Danw-wedding-humans.jpg 1-breaking dawn-929292.jpg 100.png 104.png 107.png 108.png 113.png 115.png 1320700909 twilight-wedding-9-lg.jpg 1320700980 twilight-wedding-10-lg.jpg 154.png 169.png 18614050991809u79155.jpg 2011-10-25 1710.jpg 2011-10-31 1707.png 2011-10-31 1708.png 2011-11-01 1420.png 2011-11-02 1709.jpg 2011-11-02 1710.png 22981550993501ueabca.jpg 262450 245400678824354 124018937629196 821538 5960489 n.jpg 288869 10150279675745674 8526405673 7617106 631743 o (1).jpg 3.png 311855 289626421068446 124018937629196 967676 428144066 n.jpg 313290 289626544401767 124018937629196 967680 1836395613 n.jpg 321664 289626264401795 124018937629196 967672 1139501260 n.jpg 374036 289626581068430 124018937629196 967681 1045418405 n.jpg 376508 289625711068517 124018937629196 967656 2147242162 n.jpg 377103 10150402999679701 52150999700 8082250 1822061872 n.jpeg 378609 289625601068528 124018937629196 967651 1525351970 n.jpg 386402 289626387735116 124018937629196 967675 1385985419 n.jpg 390754 289625937735161 124018937629196 967663 1895960236 n.jpg 392588 289626051068483 124018937629196 967666 1489707135 n.jpg 4.png 40.png 400px-Twilight-saga-breaking-dawn-part-1-movie-photo-04-550x825.jpg 5Rw28.jpg 6-bell and edawrd-bd-EW-weekly-300303.jpg 9-breaking-dawn-BD-2011-part one-bella and edward-chess-09.jpg AfXPbMvCAAArp6Q.jpg Aug19-1.jpg BD-New-Stills-twilight-series-27074799-640-960.jpg BD20616.jpg BD20654.jpg BDBE.gif BDBE2.jpg '' The begining the begining of the movie was really good. when it started with showing the wedding invites but i did liked it when alice and bella was there and bella was trying on her shoes while the rest of the cullens except for edward. Then when she was in her room packing all of her stuff when edward came in and told her his story about when he drank humans blood. but the best part in that sceane was when he was going to go to his batchular party and emmet and jasper just kept jumping up onto her window. i also liked the dream she had where when she walked up the ile the vultori were there and every one there was dead and she and edward were covered in blood. My nmext favourite part was when they were at the wedding and some people were giving toasts and i thought charlies was heleriouse it whent somthing like. iedward will b e a good huband, i know that because im a cop , and i have a gun, and i know hoe to hunt. it was heleriuose. Then when jacob showed up and he and bella had a fight about hers and edwards hunnymoon i also like that. '' 'middle''' When they whent of for there hunnymoon i enjoyed that part when bella had some human moments. it was also funny when bella woke up and every thing was brocken and when she whent to the batheroom and she was covered in bruises..i lso liked when they played chess and when they whent swimming and they jumped in and bella whent on edwards back and then she kissed him and he went under the water and swam to the other side. i like the part when bella discovered that she was pegnant and she made the chicken then whent to tha bathroom to puke. End Honastly when she was pronant i saw most of the sceanes gross expecaly because she was super skinny.But the worst part was when she was giving birth i barley looked at the screen. i dod like the part where she looked normal again and then it did that realy strange music and then she opened her red eyes. totaly cant wait for part 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts